


El Cadejo

by Kaellig



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Legends, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Season/Series 02, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Сильвер наблюдает за ним.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF Black Sails 2020





	El Cadejo

Сильвер наблюдает за ним.

Флинт чувствует его взгляд спиной почти постоянно. Поначалу это раздражает; Флинт огрызается, словно злая цепная собака на чужака, зашедшего на двор, ставит на место при каждом случае. Он здесь — капитан, царь и бог, а Сильвер — мелкий засранец, пробравшийся на борт его корабля обманом. 

Со временем внимательный взгляд в спину становится привычным. В нём нет угрозы; Сильвер не выискивает его слабые места, не выжидает момент для коварного удара. Не чувствует Флинт в этом взгляде и страха, и это уже куда интереснее. Его боятся здесь почти все, кроме разве что Гейтса — зря, как оказывается в итоге. Он знал Флинта дольше всех на Багамах и, видимо, так и не осознал глобальности произошедших с Флинтом перемен.

Сильвер просто наблюдает. 

Он не пытается подойти, не навязывает своё общество, но Флинт всё равно снова и снова оказывается рядом с ним — и наталкивается взглядом на ясную белозубую улыбку, спорящую яркостью со взглядом голубых глаз. Флинт сплёвывает рвущееся проклятье, но злости уже не испытывает. Ему скорее любопытно.

Сильвер внимательный слушатель, Флинт прекрасный рассказчик. Первому не хватает пищи для размышлений, второму — благодарных ушей. Он мог бы просто сунуть Сильверу какую-нибудь книгу, благо они уже выяснили, что испанский тот знает. Вместо этого Флинт начинает с ним говорить. Уроки по тактике, полезные факты о течениях и ветрах, история королевского военного флота, сюжеты прочитанных книг. Флинт спохватывается, едва не принявшись рассказывать о лорде Гамильтоне и его жене, и мрачнеет. Перебирает в мыслях все разговоры с Сильвером, с неприятным удивлением обращает внимание на то, как хорошо их помнит, во всех подробностях. Пытается вспомнить, когда последний раз получал такое удовольствие от общения с кем-либо. Разум отказывается соглашаться со сделанными выводами, но сердце знает правду, какой бы горькой, какой бы болезненной та ни была: Джеймс Флинт предал память о Томасе, впустив в свою душу другого.

Сильвер продолжает наблюдать, его взгляд всё так же светится живейшим интересом, и когда он улыбается Флинту, его улыбка непривычно искренна. Флинт знает, Флинт видел, как тот улыбается другим. Совсем иначе.

Флинт хмурится всё сильнее. В груди тревожно тянет дурными предчувствиями.

«Морж» готовится к отплытию в Чарльзтаун. Флинт говорит о том, как им повезло спасти из рук Вейна единственную дочь губернатора Аша, какие перспективы открывает перед ними это удачное стечение обстоятельств, как близка наконец-то мечта о безопасном Нассау. Он молчит о том, как близок сам к возвращению домой, — молчит, и мрачнеет каждый раз при мысли об этом, и гонит её прочь. Его дом вовсе не в Лондоне. Никто не ждёт его там.

А здесь? Нужен ли он кому-то здесь?

Флинт говорит и говорит, собственными речами заглушая голоса терзающих его демонов. Сильвер слушает, чуть склонив голову набок, на его губах играет мягкая улыбка.

— Я слышал от моряков, ходивших в Перу, — говорит он, когда они оказываются вдвоём, — легенду о призрачной собаке, которая бродит в ночи по тёмным переулкам, перекрёсткам и кладбищам.

— Такая легенда есть и в Англии, — кивает Флинт. Он не знает, к чему ведёт Сильвер, но ждёт продолжения. Сильвер никогда не говорит ничего просто так, это Флинт уже успел выучить.

— Эта собака, _эль кадехо_ , как называют её местные, может быть белой или чёрной. Белый кадехо считается добрым духом, который защищает от нечистой силы. Чёрный же…

— Злой? — скептически хмыкает Флинт, не удержавшись. Сильвер быстро улыбается.

— Говорят, что он — сам дьявол и сладкими речами подталкивает людей с ошибочным поступкам.

Флинт несколько секунд смотрит ему в глаза, затем холодно интересуется:

— Уж не хочешь ли ты этим сказать, что мой план ошибочен?

Сильвер пожимает плечами:

— Это просто легенда. Вам очень хорошо удаётся убеждать людей в том, с чем они поначалу не хотят соглашаться.

Сильвер уходит. Флинт остаётся сидеть, крепко стиснув зубы.

Английская легенда о чёрном псе, которую он слышал ребёнком, звучит почти так же. Но в ней есть одно важное отличие: согласно ей, того, кто заглянет псу в глаза, ждёт неминуемая гибель. Если же он не погибнет сам, то умрёт кто-то из его близких.

Тревога царапает сердце, свивается вокруг него холодной змеёй. Про Флинта говорят, что он заговорённый, сам же он знает: тем, кто станет ему дорог, ждать беды. 

Сильвер не зря сравнивает его с _эль кадехо_. Но этого Флинт ему не скажет.


End file.
